Talk:James Cutter
Untitled Whoever edited the MAC blast thing and made it say Mega MAC blast shots five rounds then stop messing up the pages please. -- gigasteam I'm not in a military, but am i correct in saying that the commanding officer of a ship, regardless of rank, is a Captain? If so, then Cutter CAN be a Commander and a Captain. Why was that removed? -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 01:23, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Because he's a Captain, as in rank. Yeah a "Captain" could technically be substituted for "Commanding Officer" or the correct rank, though this is rare. Though he's been confirmed to be a Captain, through dialogue, and interviews. CommanderTony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 10/16/2008 ::Oh. My bad... -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 07:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Has anyone noticed he looks almost exactly like Emperor Palpatine from the star wars franchise? 69.218.229.220 23:38, October 19, 2008 (UTC) Yes, it has been noted, in fact its on the page in the trivia section. Spartansniper4 ' Oct 19, 2008, 02:37 (UTC)' Since when have we known his first name? Sources would be appreciated. --'Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 09:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) the biography does not go beyond landing on the shield world at all it should be added that he is stranded in space with the rest of the sof Asdf1239 21:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed the similarity to the 2012 captain and Cutter? I just saw it and realized they look the same. Apperance in Halo: Reach http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-space-halo-reach/701419?type=flv At the very end you can hear Cutter and Forge talking. Should we add it to the article. We have no confirmation that that's them, so no. Besides, Forge is dead. It may be their voice actors though, if that's what you're talking about, but we still shouldn't add it because we don't have confirmation. FatalSnipe117 22:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's more than likely just the voice actors, Forge died, and Capt Cutter is MIA along with the rest of the Spirit of Fire. SgtKanine 06:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC)SgtKanine 23:53 July 4th, 2010 Has anybody else noticed that every time Cpt. Cutter makes an order in Halo Wars, people are already carrying it out before he's even finished saying it? It's bugging me a little in the cut scenes.... -Cutter: Forge, get back up here now! -Forge: Im already on my way. and -Cutter>Serina: Tell Forge he's authorised to go planetside -Serina>Cutter: I believe he's already aboard the first Pelican Cpt. Would this not really annoy anyone else? I know if I were a Captain and people kept jumping the gun i'd be furious about it. "You are what you dare" 01:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : I am sure Cutter already knows this, but he still says it anyways so other can know regardless but yeah, in a more realistic situation, many will be furious he kept on doing things before being ordered. I reckon Cutter let it slide due to Forge's experience. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 08:32, September 29, 2019 (UTC))